ultimate_dc_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Colton Mueller (Prime-Earth)
"I've been gifted with powers, so why not use them to better society? Or at least try to, anyway..." - Colton History Colton lived a normal life as a meta-human. His inherent link to technology was present throughout life. In addition to his natural super intelligence, he ended up graduating from high school early and attending college in his early teenage years. He attended the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, graduating with a bachelor's degree in computer science and is currently working on another bachelor's degree in mechanical engineer. After completing his first degree, he applied for a job at a well-known tech company and was accepted thanks to his technological experience and genius intellect. Using resources from his job, he developed his Maverick equipment in secret and began to fight crime after being inspired by a TV show he used to watch. At first, he fought with a rudimentary armor, using a minimal approached that offered a balance of speed and protection at its minimum. When the crimes increased in violence, he had to develop a more advanced armor. Thus, the Maverick system was born. His technopathy enabled him to create and store blueprints within a storage device, all he needed was a method to form the armor physically. Thus, his Maverick Driver was built. The belt was used as a method of producing the armor in a compact form by using a unique nano-tech metal alloy that is stored in a liquid-like state, which he develop as he worked for mechanical engineering degree. And so, the ever-evolving Maverick continues to defend his city. Appearance Colton commonly wears hooded t-shirts of varying colors and designs with dark colored jeans and high-top sneakers. In addition, he wears a dark grey trench coat with red detailing and various zippers and buckles. While at work, he exchanges his coat for a white lab coat and the inclusion of various safety implements when needed, such as a welding mask and gloves or safety goggles. As Maverick, Colton wears an armored suit with varying color schemes. In its Inferno Configuration, the suit is primarily black with dark red as the secondary color. Its visor is sleek and resembles a flame swept backwards by the wind, with a blue glow where his eyes are to contrast. For its Blizzard Configuration, the suit is white with pale blue. Its eyes remain blue, but the visor is sleeker and is closer to that of ice; the right eye has an aiming implement on it which is synchronized to the Blizzard Rifle. The Infiltrator Configuration is significantly slimmed down, almost skin-tight. The design has a hexagonal pattern over its dark grey body, with the mask being aerodynamic and minimal in design. Its eyes glow a much darker blue, with the same glow now spread through out the armor as an indication that it's active and capable of optical camouflage. In addition, it features a mesh cloth resembling a scarf around his neck and running down his right side to his hips and a similar mesh cloth wrapped around his upper arms and thighs. Personality Colton is a calm and smart individual. He's easy to get along with when you talk to him, and he's a very mild-mannered individual. His intellect often puts him above his peers, which causes him to have a somewhat pessimistic view of humanity. However, Colton dismisses this view most of the time to keep up a cheery and upbeat attitude. He also loves to listen to music as much as he can, often working on a project while listening to his favorite songs. Since he is a very smart individual, he tends to act care-free and comes off as careless as a result. He also enjoys tinkering with his equipment, constantly looking for ways to improve his Maverick equipment and thinking of various methods to upgrade his armor. Powers/Abilities Personal * Technopathy - Colton is able to discreetly manipulate technology on a small scale. Currently, he is capable of synchronizing with computers and phones, as well as hacking into small networks or small sections of a larger network temporarily. However, his reach with technology is limited. At his best, he would be able to temporarily breech government systems for about 10 or so seconds before being detected. He can only access technologies within a 10-foot radius of him. ** Mental link to Technology - He can mentally link with technology within a 10-foot radius, allowing him to access all the functions of whatever he's currently linked to. This allows him to link to someone's phone and read their text messages or Snapchats. In addition, he can save his links as screenshots of data in his brain temporarily, allowing him to save important data on his computers. He can only access up to 5 devices simultaneously currently. * Super Intelligence - He was born with a higher level of intelligence than most, obviously becoming a genius. He's graduated from high school early and was lucky enough to land a scholarship at MIT, and ended up graduating with a bachelor's degree. He's even looking to get another bachelor's degree just for kicks. Maverick Equipment This was created from his Technopathy. He utilizes modified USB drives holding unique blueprints in conjunction with a specialized belt buckle that fabricates the blueprints as an armor for him to use for his Maverick activities. As previously stated, the Maverick system is based off of a nano-tech metal alloy that appears as an energy that solidifies into armor. This is a side effect from the nano alloy having to take its shape and coloration after being deployed from the Driver. * Maverick Driver - The Belt buckle used to access this equipment. It accepts the data from each Maverick Drive and converts it from a simple blueprint to a full-on armor with the nano alloy stored inside it. The system is vulnerable to EMPs, which will cause the armor to deactivate and return to the driver for storage. Once impacted by an EMP, the system will remain offline until Colton manages to reboot it manually with a computer terminal. ** Inferno Drive - Colton's go-to armor set for most confrontations. This armor uses a fire theme to it, incorporating pyrokinetic combat equipment. It provides defense against bullets lower than .50 caliber, high temperatures, and most melee weapons made from metallic alloys. Aside from an EMP, the Inferno set is especially vulnerable to the cold and cryokinetic attacks. It features a generally dark red color scheme with black to keep it from standing out too much. ** Blizzard Drive - This is Colton's back up armor set. Its theme is ice, with a white and pale blue color scheme. Its defenses are good against the cold, bullets that are equivalent to or less than .50 caliber, and most melee weapons. Since it's the opposite of the Inferno set in terms of elemental affinity, heat and incendiary ammo are the most effective at fighting it aside from an EMP. ** Infiltrator Drive - The Infiltrator set is perfect for stealth missions. It features Faraday Shielding all throughout it for higher resistance to EMP devices. Since it is designed for stealth, the Infiltrator features an optic camouflage system all throughout the suit, as well as lighter armor and minimal lighting to keep it as undetected as possible. The only weapons it provides are daggers/knives and explosive shurikens. ** TBA ** REDACTED Weapons All weapons listed here are provided by the Maverick Driver unless otherwise specified. * Inferno Blade - A single-edged longsword with the ability to heat its blade up for increased cutting capability. Stored in a sheath that is connected to the belt via a chain. Accessible in Inferno armor only. * Blizzard Rifle - A multi-range rifle that fires cryokinetic projectiles. It features a variable-zoom sniper scope, a and semi-auto or burst-fire capabilities. Accessible in Blizzard armor only. * Remote Explosive Shurikens - Shurikens with a remotely-detonated explosive in its center. Deployed in triplets and thrown as projectiles. Exclusive to the Infiltrator armor. * Extending Knives - A combat knife that collapses in on itself for storage purposes. Comes in three pairs hidden/holstered in the thigh armor. Exclusive to the Infiltrator armor. * Maverick Magnum - A semi-automatic pistol of custom design accessible to all armors as a sidearm. * TBA Trivia * He gets around using a Honda CBR650F that has been modified to feature compatibility with his Maverick equipment. Category:Vanguard